Ocean House Hotel
|Located in = Santa Monica |Action of quest = |Source of quest = |Inhabitants = Ocean House Victim |Enemies = Ghosts }} The Ocean House is a location in . It is an abandoned hotel which closed after a series of grisly murders. It is a featured destination in the quest The Ghost Haunts at Midnight, given to the fledgling by Therese Voerman. The hotel has been recently renamed as Ocean View Hotel.Beckett's Jyhad Diary, p. 114 Background On the 30th of May, 1958, a family visited and stayed at the Ocean House hotel for a week long holiday to experience the hotel's grand opening. According to a diary belonging to the wife, the family's stay was at first a pleasant one. But as days passed, husband Ed became distant. It is revealed in the diary that Ed believed his wife was having an affair; he thought her newly bought locket was from the purported-to-be man, when it was in fact a gift from her mother. Ed's obsession with the locket continued to grow; the diary states how the wife caught him once holding and staring at it. As his obsession consumed him he began to ignore his children and his wife until the last day of their stay, in which he then disappeared. The diary reveals on the last day of their week long visit that, against her wishes, Ed Jr. ventured down into the basement to find his missing father, only to never return. The wife planned to send her daughter Tiffany to find Ed Jr., but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. The diary continues as follows: As the fledgling progresses through the hotel, a number of newspaper articles can be found, revealing further the events which unfolded at the Ocean House. According to two separate articles, the children Ed Jr. and Tiffany were killed. Ed Jr. was murdered and decapitated in the basement, his head later placed in a laundry machine, while Tiffany was chopped up "like fire wood" in a hallway. The last newspaper article found on the third floor reveals that the murders were never fully solved, as the title states both 'Mother and Father could be Ocean House Axe murderer.' Trivia * It is possible that Ed acquired the axe from either the Groundskeeper or where he kept his tools. The wife's diary states how Ed seemed to "brighten up for the first time in days" when he was talking to the Groundskeeper. She then follows this with the sentence "boys and their tools", hinting this may have been the point where Ed got his idea to kill his family. * It is possible that the hotel is inspired by the real-life , which the Ocean House hotel in-game holds an uncanny resemblance to. * The name of the hotel might also be a reference to 112 Ocean Avenue, a house in Long Island in which murdered his family. An incident notable for being the inspiration behind . * In 2004, GameSpy called the "Ocean House Hotel" quest the Level of the Year. Items * Ocean House Front Door Key * Boiler Room Key * Upstairs Key * Diary * Scarlet Torkelson: Circus Performer (Official Patch) * Fire Axe (Unofficial Patch + Plus) * Weekapaug Thistle (Unofficial Patch + Plus) * Pendant Gallery Ocean house hotel, rode Island.png|The real-life Ocean House, under repairs in a similar manner to the one in the game. Navigation Category:Santa Monica Locations Category:Locations References Category:Locations (Bloodlines) es:Hotel Ocean House